


母亲从不说谎｜MOTHER NEVER LIES

by Ringeril



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Mother's Day, Mother-Son Relationship
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:35:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24176752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ringeril/pseuds/Ringeril
Summary: 没赶上母亲节。大半夜靠喝酒才码出来的迟到短打。是华盛顿DLC中康纳再次见到母亲的感受。卡涅齐欧节日快乐。
Relationships: Kaniehtí:io | Ziio & Ratonhnhaké:ton | Connor
Kudos: 4





	母亲从不说谎｜MOTHER NEVER LIES

再度见到母亲的时候，康纳才发现自己并不了解她。毕竟四岁之前的记忆早已模糊，除了她被压在着火的房梁下的那一幕。之后的几年中，他只偶尔从村里的长辈口中听到过关于她的事。比如英语讲得流利，学什么都很快，性格执拗刨根问底，还能面不改色地只身闯进白人的地盘。末了，他们总会加上一句“你和她很像”之类的话。固执的卡涅齐欧、勇敢的卡涅齐欧，他们说， 她的儿子和她一模一样。

然而这些不够他重新拼凑起母亲的样子。他只能在水面上看到自己的倒影，一个逐渐长成的年轻人，一个从坚决坠入迷茫、又从迷茫走向笃定的刺客。因此，当他在开拓地的扎营处醒来，看到卡涅齐欧的脸，发现自己浑身上下换了一副装束的时候，坚信自己正在做梦。

肯定是做梦。卡涅齐欧正叫着他的本名，问他是不是睡糊涂了。她如果真的还活着，该有五十岁了，但她脸上一道多出来的皱纹都没有，容貌和他记忆中分毫不差。她说话的语气也和从前一样，总带着点催促和怀疑，让康纳下意识地想把什么东西藏起来，就像他小时候藏那些从白人手里得来的书。而那时候他那么年幼笨拙，什么都逃不过她的眼睛。

既然有母亲在，即使是梦，总不会坏到哪里去。康纳想。虽然免不了又要对付红衫军 —— 不对，大陆军，用手里陌生的斧子砍一些人，保护村子和平民 —— 他本以为好不容易能摆脱这些事。卡涅齐欧倒是心焦得很，以康纳的身手都差点跟不上她。他只得追在她后面跑，唯恐她再消失在视野中，实际上根本搞不明白发生了什么。若不是旁边这些乱哄哄的枪炮，他挺想叫住她，和她说说话，哪怕眼前的一切都是幻景，哪怕他所面对的母亲不过是他自己思绪和记忆的残片。

他纳闷自己在卡涅齐欧眼里是什么样。她对面前25岁的强壮青年似乎根本没什么看法，好像他和那个4岁的捣蛋鬼没多大区别。反正他是她儿子，一个战士，一个族人，一个反抗者，这就对了。

“ 我不一样了，母亲。 ” 拉顿哈给顿想说。他知道母亲一直担忧他身上的另一半血统，那份血统总是与鲜血和贪婪联系在一起。而他已经手握利刃从一场战争的开头逐渐走到尾声，用双手践行自己的信念，在胜利中饱尝孤独和痛苦。如果有机会，他想问问母亲，如同幼时坐在她膝头询问鸟儿何处筑巢树木何时落叶：世事是否总是如此矛盾？人是否各有其命运？她的答案肯定同父亲和阿基里斯不一样。

但他的母亲始终看着前方，侧脸比男人更加坚毅。这个世界的时间也和梦境一样奇特，仿佛只由场景和片段构成，以至于他根本找不到机会和她聊些什么。直到当卡涅齐欧和族母为了红树之茶的事情吵起来，她跑进长屋说有东西找给他的时候，他们才头一次在一个地方站定并且独处。

“ 母亲， ” 康纳把两只手握在一起，开口道。

“ 怎么了？ ” 她并没有停下手里翻找的动作。

“ 母亲，我只是想知道， ” 康纳的胸口莫名发紧， “ 我令你感到骄傲吗？ ”

卡涅齐欧疑惑地回头看着他。 “ 当然，拉顿哈给顿， ” 她说，脸上一派坦诚， “ 自始自终。 ”

康纳放下双手，好像心中长久悬着的一块石头终于落了地。真是个奇怪的梦，他想。不管这个梦接下来的走向如何，不管面前的母亲究竟承载着怎样的印象的碎片，至少，他现在知道而且更加确凿地相信，他的母亲信守了诺言：她的确从未离开他，而且始终爱着他。

Fin

2020-05


End file.
